


Back Together in Hell

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Friendly Neighborhood Team Red [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Reunions, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Sequel to Spider on the Wall. Peter finds Matt when he comes back.





	Back Together in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I did not edit this at all. Any and all of the many mistakes are mine.

From the moment Peter gets a text from MJ telling him to turn on the news, Peter knows he’s screwed. The next day, he cuts class to watch the building where Kingpin is now being “held” from the roof of the building across the street. Several of his classmates are on the ground, protesting the injustice. When his spidey-sense buzzes, he prepares to swoop down and pull them all to safety. 

It’s not that though. The buzzing abates when he looks down, and his eyes focus on a particular man. He knows this feeling; sometimes his sense will alert him to things other than danger. And he knows why this is important when he recognizes the gait, even with the limp the man now carries. Recognizes the way he holds his head, tips one ear in the direction of whatever noise he’s listening to like an owl. Peter can’t believe it’s really him, until he walks right into the hotel like he doesn’t have a care in the world.

He doesn’t make it very far, of course. Peter trails him as he leaves, until the man dips into a relatively secluded alleyway. Then he drops in front of the friend he had thought dead.

“There isn’t anything for you here, Peter.” Matt Murdock says as the boy pulls off his mask, before being brutally hugged.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Peter sobs against his mentor’s shoulder. “You let me believe you were dead. You can’t come back from the dead and say that’s nothing.” Matt tries to push the boy off, but the kid is stronger than him and doesn’t let go.

“Peter-“

“If you try to tell me not to love you Matt Murdock I swear to god I’ll-“ The kid cuts him off again.

“You’ll what, kill me?” Matt jokes, some humor finally creeping into his tone. It’s hard to resist Peter Parker’s infectious optimism. The kid releases him from the hug to hold him at arm's length with a firm grip on each of his shoulders. He’s half laughing, half crying, for once in his life unable to get his words out. “I am glad, Pete, to be back. But believe me when I say you want nothing to do with this. I want to keep you safe kid. I’ll keep training you when this is all over.”

“It’s not just the training I care for, you know,” Spider-Man says, slipping his mask back on. “If you do change your mind, which I know is unlikely for a stubborn bastard like you, you know where to find me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think of it!


End file.
